For recreational shooting, marksmen improve and test their accuracy by shooting at targets. For example, a marksman may shoot a plurality of targets in an arrangement, requiring the marksman to adjust their aim to hit every target. In most target systems, the marksman must manually reset the targets in the arrangement in order to shoot them again. This can be time consuming as well as dangerous if other marksmen are using target systems arranged nearby.
Electronic target systems exist which allow the marksman to reset the targets from a distance. However, these systems can be complicated, expensive, and require a power source. This can limit the the shooting environment to a location with a power source.